Bear Cubs and Injured Feet
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Migo remembers the bear that he and percy disturbed when they first met, and decides they should apologize to her. the cubs being up is a completely unrelated bonus. Unfortunately, with no way to communicate this to Percy, this leaves him in for quite the surprise...


**about the title, AKA I have no idea** ** _what_** **to call this thing, and that is the first thing that came to mind. Also, I would be lying if I said I got the bear idea entirely on my own. It partially came from the user cute-fanart on Tumblr. Migo is pushing Percy close to the bear and saying "now you can be friends too!" I'd show it to you, but doing so without the artist's permission is stealing and I'm too shy to ask. It's really cute. If you can, you should check it out. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. Except for two of them.**

 **...**

"Migo? Are you here?" Percy called as he ducked through the cave's entrance. After a few tries, the yeti had communicated that he wanted to Percy to meet him in the cave where he had mistakenly thought Migo was going to eat him. Percy had promised he would be there. He just hoped he didn't show up too early- Migo hadn't been able to communicate a specific time.

Thankfully, the yeti was seated in the middle of the floor. When he saw Percy, he beamed and got to his feet.

"Smallfoot! You made it! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." he held out a hand, prompting Percy to climb on. He lifted the smallfoot up to his shoulder, where he pulled himself up and sat down.

The pair went deeper into the caves. "Hello," Migo called, trying to keep his voice low. "Mama Bear? Are you here?"

Percy squinted in the dark, trying to see what Migo was looking at. Something lumbered into the cavern. Recognizing it immediately, Percy scrambled backwards and fell off Migo's shoulder with a yell of terror. The yeti caught him in his hands, but then set him down and pushed him closer to the bear.

"Hey there," he said, his tone apologetic. "We're really sorry about what happened a few months ago. Almost waking your kids and all that."

The bear huffed. "Well, I suppose it's alright."

"Are your cubs awake yet?" Migo asked. "If you don't mind, I'd love to meet them."

"They are. I can get them- just one moment." she turned around. "Ayla! Orso! Come out here! We have visitors!"

Percy flinched at the bear's roar. He wanted to run, but Migo was blocking his exit. Maybe he didn't realize you had to give animals their space? Or he didn't worry about them because they weren't nearly his size. Unfortunately, the same wasn't true for Percy. A couple of shadows came at them, and Percy squeezed his eyes shut and cowered against Migo's hand, expecting the worst.

A couple of bear cubs bounced out, looking up at Migo curiously. Migo smiled at them.

"Hello," he said. One of the bears came closer, sniffing at Percy's face.

Percy cringed, expecting a bite. Instead, he felt the roughness of a tongue swipe over his cheek and part of his eye. He opened them, and came face to face with the bear cub.

"Hi!" she squealed. Migo moved his hands away suddenly, and Percy fell back with a yelp. The bear jumped on top of him, and Percy let out an oof. She really wasn't that heavy, but he was unprepared for the sudden weight.

She put her paws on his chest, sniffing his hair and ears. She poked her nose into his neck, and Percy giggled and tried to push her away.

"Stop it," he said. "That tickles." Ayla looked at him curiously, having never heard that noise before. She sniffed his neck again, causing him to laugh harder.

"I'm seherious!" he said between the laughter. "Quit it!" Ayla couldn't understand him, but she got the sense he wanted her to stop. But she wasn't going to- not until she'd smelled every inch of this strange new creature.

Percy watched her, giggling helplessly as she moved onto his chest sniffed along his side. It wasn't too bad- his coat was protecting him from the worst of it. She moved to his stomach, sniffing at his coat. She frowned- the red thing he was wearing was blocking her. After a bit of investigating, she found an opening at the bottom.

 _Perfect_ , she thought, sticking her nose into it.

" _Nohoho_!" Percy shrieked. "Stop- donhon't do that! Man, your nose is _cold_!" he managed to get out, reaching forward to grab her. She pulled her head out of his coat and ducked away from his hands, sniffing at his legs and then bouncing down to his feet. Percy relaxed and leaned backward. She could sniff at his boots all she wanted- it wouldn't affect him.

Ayla sniffed at the brown things. They didn't smell quite like the rest of the person. She gave one of them and experimental nudge with her nose. It slid, and she smiled in satisfaction. They came off! She began to tug at it with her teeth, holding his leg down with her paw to keep it from moving around and loosening her.

Percy watched her in amusement. It was cute how hard she was trying, but there was no way she was going to get the shoe-

Ayla grinned in success as the brown thing came off in her jaws. She immediately started on the other, getting it off in seconds. It was easy now that she'd done it before.

She sniffed at the persons paws- she assumed that's what they were. There was another layer, this one white, but it didn't stop her.

Percy giggled as she began sniffing his foot, and drew his legs back into his chest.

"No," he told the cub, still laughing. "I think you've sniffed me enough now. Leave my feet alone."

Ayla looked at him in disappointment, but walked away to go check out the yeti. When Percy looked where she was heading, he saw Migo smiling down at him.

He glared at the yeti, but with no real anger in his eyes.

"You easily could have stopped her, but you let her do that, didn't you?"

Migo growled something, feigning innocence. Percy rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to the bear cubs. He crouched on his knees and watched them, a soft look on his face. Both cubs were looking up at Migo, making little growling noises. Migo was growling back- if Percy had to guess, he would say they were communicating.

"I'm Migo, and that's Smallfoot. I don't think it's his real name," he admitted. "But I don't know what he's called, so I've stuck with Smallfoot."

Percy approached them cautiously, keeping an eye on the mother bear for signs of aggression. When there was none, he waved at the bears and smiled.

"Hello," he said. He held his hand out, and the other bear cub approached him. Percy rubbed his hand over the cub's ear, similar to how he would pet a dog. He was fully aware that bears weren't pets, but the mother bear didn't seem to mind. And they were pretty cute- when they weren't tickling him.

"He seems nice," Orso said to his sister. "I know he's bigger than us, but do you think we could take him in a wrestling match? Like when we wrestle each other?"

" _I_ could," Ayla said. "You? I'm not so sure."

"I could so!" Orso protested. "I'll prove it." he crouched on to his haunches and leapt at Percy, knocking him over onto the cave floor.

Percy put his hands out to fend him off, and the bear cub pawed at them and made playful growling noises.

"Oh, I get it! You're trying to wrestle with me." Percy was sure he could pin the cub, no problem, but he didn't want to hurt him. And play fighting was an important part for bear cubs- it taught them self defense.

He curled his fingers in, making them sort of resemble paws, and batted at the cub gently pushing him away in the process. He got to his knees, crouching on one and trying to stay as low as possible. He didn't want to tower of the cub, after all. Orso smiled- he'd seen how tall Smallfoot was, and knew he could easily stand to avoid playing with him. But he wasn't, which meant it was time to take him down.

He and his sister had made rules for the wrestling game- they had to try and pin each other, and when one accepted defeat, the game would end.

"Ayla!" Orso called for his sister. He saw her sitting on the yeti's foot, trying to sniff at the bottom of it and causing the yeti to laugh. Orso rolled his eyes- what was with her and sniffing everything? "Ayla," he called again. "Help me pin Smallfoot! He's too big, I can't get him all on my own!"

"Coming!" Ayla bounded over. "What do you want me to do?"

Percy looked back and forth between the cubs as the growled at each other. He got a bad feeling that they were planning something- something for him. Sure enough, the girl cub looked at him pounced. He kept his head up so it didn't hit- that was bound to be painful. The cub put her paws on his shoulders, using all her weight to effectively keep him pinned. The other cub- the male- jumped onto his legs and spread across them, keeping them pinned as well.

Percy knew he could easily lift the girl cub off with his arms, and move his legs aside to move the male, but he put his hands in the air and allowed his muscles to relax, going limp.

"I surrender," he said, smiling up at the girl. "You've defeated me."

"He surrendered," Ayla said excitedly to her brother. "We win!"

"Yay!" Orso cheered. He hopped off of Percy's legs and leapt at his sister, bowling her over. "Your turn!"

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

Percy smiled at the cubs as they wrestled each other, getting to his feet. As cute as the cubs were, he didn't want them getting too used to people. He thought he should leave while they were busy.

Apparently mother bear had the same idea, because she growled something at the cubs and they stopped wrestling immediately. They came to sit at Percy's feet, and he patted each of them on the head.

"Good bye, little guys. It was nice meeting you." the cubs smiled at him and went to Migo, who patted them as well.

"Bye Ayla, bye Orso. This was fun- maybe I'll stop by again sometime. If it's alright with your mom."

"Please do!" Ayla said. "Today was amazing!"

"Ayla, Orso," Mama bear said, a warning in her tone. "It's nap time- come on now."

"Okay mama," Orso said, running to her side. Ayla followed after, and the bears lumbered deeper into the cave.

Percy grabbed his boots and started to walk, heading for the cave entrance.

"That was fun," Percy said to Migo, smiling up at his friend. "I can't believe that's the same bear we saw in the cave. She seemed so much angrier at the time."

"The cubs really seem to like you! And Mama bear was totally warming up to me- she didn't even say anything about wiping our feet!"

Percy laughed. He had no idea what Migo was saying, but he seemed to be really excited. Maybe those bears were friends of his? Percy froze suddenly as his foot hit something hard, his big toe exploding with pain. He cringed and gripped the wall, screwing his eyes shut. The first few seconds were always the worst.

When the pain dulled from sharp stinging to a dull throb, Percy opened his eyes to find Migo looking back at him in concern.

"You okay, Smallfoot?"

Percy smiled at him weakly. "I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe on this-" Percy fumbled for his phone, shining it's light on the object. "-rock."

Migo looked at him blankly, and Percy slapped his forehead. "Hand signals. Right." he set his boots down and propped the phone against them, steadied himself on the wall as he pulled off his sock, then let go as he took the sock in his left hand so he could at the big toe with his right.

"I stubbed my toe on that rock," he said. He held his foot next to the rock, balancing on one foot. "Like this." he attempted to kick the rock (carefully- he didn't want to _break_ his toe) but lost his balance. Arms windmilling wildly in attempt to get it back, his foot came down on top of the rock, it's sharp edge cutting into his foot and forming a large cut. Percy cried out in pain, grabbing the foot and hopping backward. His back hit the wall and he slid to the ground, still cradling his foot in his hands.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tighter then when he'd stubbed his toe, clenching his foot hard. "Ow," he whispered, whimpering slightly. "Ow, ow, ow." his ears detected a faint beeping, and he opened one eye to see Migo holding his phone between his fingers- the yeti was so big, the phone looked like a lego in his hands.

Percy sat up straight, his eyes widening in alarm, and lunged forward.

"Hold on, what are you- ah, ahhh, ow!" he cringed, leaning back to lean against the wall. He settled for watching Migo, leaning to the side so he could at least _half_ see the screen. He squinted. It looked like Migo was in his contacts... now it looked like he was calling somebody… Brenda's face appeared on the screen, and Percy leaned forward slightly in alarm.

" _No_ ," he hissed, sliding his hand across his neck in hopes that Migo would understand. "No, don't tell her anything!" Migo growled something and started to turn. Percy waved his back and forth in panic.

"No no no _nonono-_ heeeey, Brenda!" Percy smiled weakly, glancing at his foot and subtly reaching down to cover the wound.

"Percy?" Brenda looked at him in confusion. "Why did Migo call me? And where is your shoe? And your _sock_?"

"Oh, they're here," he said vaguely, gesturing with the hand not holding his foot. Brenda looked at his other.

"Why are you holding your foot?"

"Oh, uh… I may have stubbed my toe on a rock. And then in an attempt to show Migo that I stubbed my toe on the rock, accidentally cut my foot."

"What?!" Brenda yelled, her eyes widening. "Hold on Percy, I'll be right there with a first aid kit. Do not move!"

"Wait, no, you don't have to- annnnnnd she's gone." Percy scowled at Migo as the yeti set his phone down and beamed at him.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," he snapped. He sighed, shoulders deflating as the anger left his body, and slowly moved his hand away from his foot to check on the wound. He cringed- there was a long, ugly scratch. It was still slightly bleeding, and his hand was _covered_ in blood. He glanced up at Migo. "is it as bad as it looks?" but Migo wasn't looking at him- his eyes had locked onto Percy's hand, and after a few moments, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backward. Percy winced as his head banged onto the ground. He started to get up, but…

"Ahh!" he moaned in pain and sank back to the ground. "Right, my foot." he watched Migo worriedly, wishing he could check on him. After a few minutes, Percy heard the roar of Brenda's snowmobile come up. Her figure appeared in the distance, and she rushed closer with the first aid kit swinging from her hand.

"I'm here Percy," she said, crouching by his side. She glanced over her shoulder. "What happened to Migo?"

"I don't know," Percy said, his tone scared. "He was looking at my hand, and then suddenly fainted."

"Can I see?" she asked. When he held his hand up, she used the light of her phone to scan it so she could see.

"It's coated in blood," she noted. "Maybe he has hemophobia?"

"That would make sense. He got his toe trapped in a bear trap when we first met, and when I got it off, a drop of blood squeezed out. He fainted then too."

"A yeti who has hemophobia," Brenda said, laughing and shaking her head. "How could we possibly have been scared of them?

"Well, don't worry. He'll wake up soon. In the meantime, let's get this clean up." she opened her first aid kit and pulled a wet wipe out of it. When it was open, she took his foot gently in her hands and glanced up at him apologetically. "This may hurt a bit." she put the wet wipe on the edge of his foot, and Percy flinched and tried to pull away from her.

"That's _cold_ ," he said as Brenda grabbed his ankle and held it still. "It feels weird."

"I need to clean the cut before I can bandage it. I'm sorry, it's just going to have to feel weird." Brenda held him firmly as she cleaned the blood off from around the cut. When that was done, she got a new wipe and put the used one in a small plastic bag she'd brought.

When it was sealed inside, she gripped his ankle tightly and prepared for the resistance she knew she would get. When she put the wipe over his cut, Percy flinched violently and tried to pull away again. Brenda wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said. "I know it hurts, but I need to get it clean." she went down the whole length of the cut, and then put the wipe in the little bag with the other. When she looked back at the cut, she saw a thin line of red still seeping out. It had started bleeding again.

"Give me one second," she said to Percy, grabbing her phone and typing something out.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked curiously, leaning forward.

"Trying to figure out a way to slow the bleeding." she scrolled through the options. "Ah, here we go! How to treat foot lacerations."

" _what_?"

"A cut on your foot. Lie down."

Percy blinked, caught off guard. "Uh… why?"

"The website says to apply pressure to it if a lot of blood is coming out, and-"

"But there isn't a _lot_ of blood," Percy protested. "Only a- oh. Oh, nevermind. I guess there is quite a bit there." he rolled his hand at her. "Continue."

" _Anyway_ ," Brenda said. "It says lying back and keeping your foot above your heart will also help slow the bleeding."

"Alright," Percy said, slowly leaning back onto the cave floor until he was lying out flat.

Brenda opened another wet wipe, using it to wipe the blood away. When it was gone, she quickly placed it in the bag and grabbed a gauze pad, opening it and pressing it over the cut. The blood didn't soak through- it seemed that having Percy lie down worked.

Brenda carefully removed the gauze and put it in the bag with the wet wipes. Then she grabbed a roll of gauze from the kit. She wound it around Percy's foot until the cut was completely covered, and then taped it down so it would stay.

"Almost done," she said.

"Almost?" Percy asked, sitting up. "What else is there to do?"

"We need to clean your hand off," she said, pulling out _yet another_ wet wipe.

"Oh, yeah." Percy held his hand out to her, his palm facing up. Brenda cleaned the blood off of it, then put the wipe into the zip-lock bag and zipping it closed. She put it into the first aid kit and packed it all up. While she was doing that, Percy pulled his sock and shoe back on. As he was getting to his feet, Migo started to stir.

"Hey Migo," Percy smiled softly at him as the yeti sat up. "You okay?"

"Smallfoot!" Migo took Percy in his hands, gently lifting his arm with one finger so he could see his hand. "You were hurt- there was blood on your hand. And your foot-"

"I'm alright," Percy said, giving Migo a thumbs up as he wiggled his injured foot. "See? I'm oka-ahhhh!" he cringed, his shoulders rolling forward as he grabbed the foot in his hands. Even bandaged, it still hurt when he rubbed it against the shoe. He looked up and saw Migo looking at him in concern, then plastered a fake smile on his face. "Okay! I'm okay," he said, not wanting his yeti friend to worry.

Migo wasn't totally convinced, but Percy was smiling, so he might have been okay. He lowered his hands to the ground so he could climb off, but…

"Ah!" Percy cried as his feet hit the ground. " _Blimey_ , that _hurts_!" he dropped down to one knee. "We bandaged it! Why does it hurt so much?!"

"The cut was partially across the ball of your foot," Brenda pointed out. "Maybe that's why? We might want to get you checked out by a doctor."

"I'm fine," Percy said, standing with a wince of pain. "I just need to get used to it." he took a few steps, wincing every time is right foot hit the ground.

"No way." Brenda got Migo's attention and pointed at Percy, gesturing for him to pick him up. Migo happily obliged- he could tell that walking was putting his smallfoot in pain, and he didn't want that.

Percy yelped as Migo took him in his hands, setting him in his palms and holding him close.

"Migo," he said, his tone frustrated. "Put me down, I can walk."

"No, you can't," Brenda cut in. "When we get to your house, I'll call the doctor so he can tell you what I already know. You need to stay off that foot." she walked out of the cave with Migo close behind, and hopped on her snowmobile. She looked up at Migo and pointed to the town. He nodded to show he understood, and they both went down the mountain. Migo followed Brenda through town until they got to Percy's house.

"Okay Migo," Brenda said, gesturing to him. "You can set Percy down now."

"Bye little guy," Migo said, giving Percy a careful hug before setting him down. "You get better, okay?" he waved and smiled at them before making his way back home.

Percy walked to the door, using the key to unlock it before striding (or attempting to stride) inside. "See Brenda?" he said. "It's better already."

"Mmhm. Sit down and get your shoe off- I'll call the doctor." Percy sighed, plopping into a nearby chair and kicking off his right shoe with his toes.

"I don't need the doctor," he said, starting on the other as Brenda dialed a number in her phone. "It's all ready banda- ah!" he cried out, tensing as the heel of his shoe brushed against the cut. "Bad idea! Agh!" he sunk back into the chair, watching as Brenda pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Nurse Swan... My friend got a long cut on his foot, from the pad down to the edge. I've already cleaned and bandaged it, but I wondered if there's something else I should be doing?... Sure, I'll hold." after a few moments, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Percy standing with his coat in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hanging my coat up. I'll sit back down after." Brenda started to say something, but heard a voice speak in her ear.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Brenda asked, turning her attention to the phone.

"This is Doctor Miller. I advise your friend to take it easy for a few days. Tell them to try to stay off the foot as much as possible, and come in if there are signs of infection. Keep it dry, and change the bandage every few hours or if it gets wet or dirty. They should be fine."

"That's what I thought," Brenda agreed. "Thanks, Doctor. I'll tell him." she hung up and turned to face Percy. "The doctor agrees with me- stay off of it as much as possible until it heals."

Percy sighed. "Fine, I will."

"That means no treks up the mountain to see Migo," she continued

"What?!" Percy protested, jerking upright. "You're saying I can't see him at _all_?"

"No, I'm not saying that," Brenda assured him. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming to see you himself. And if you want to leave your house, he would probably have no problem with carrying you."

"Sure, whatever. I doubt he'll come- he has his own life to live." Percy crossed his arms and leaned back again.

Brenda smirked at him as she headed for the door.

"We'll just have to see," she sing-songed, striding outside and leaving Percy alone.

Percy sighed in relief. He hoped that Brenda was right. He enjoyed seeing his yeti friend, and wasn't sure if he could go too long without seeing him. Like Brenda said, they'd just have to see…

 **...**

 **so, the two parts to this story have absolutely nothing in common at all. But I loved doing it, so that's good enough for me! :) also: all the doctor information came from various websites Ifound. If you have a cut, please don't refer to this story. Do your own research or contact a doctor- I have no idea just how accurate this is.**


End file.
